Diary of a Weak Italian
by Raenaluv
Summary: AU Feliciano Vargas in a Freshmen in highschool, with only a journal to write down his feelings and the daily happenings. Rated T for saftey.
1. And So It Begins

Dear Diary,

Germany gave me this really pretty book I'm writing in today, ve~! He told me to write what the teacher says so I can study for tests later, I think? Ve, whatever those are. It's made of real leather, he said, what men use. I'm not sure if I'm a man yet, though. Fratello told me to call it a journal, since diaries are for 'wimps'.

Ve …am I a wimp?

-Feliciano Vargas


	2. Chapter One

Dear Diary,

Today, we played this new game called Dodgeball in Gym today. Alfred kept throwing these really scary balls at me, but Ludwig blocked most of them~! He's such a nice guy... maybe I should try to be his best friend! (When I thanked him, he looked funny, all red and stammering!)

Anyway, one of my classes is Art. I like it a lot, since we're painting scenery right now. I think I have an A in that class, ve. Grandpa would be pleased, hee~.

Lovino got our dorm really messy last night. He had his new Spanish friend over. He has dark, curly hair and green eyes with tan skin! No wonder Lovi likes him~.

That reminds me; earlier today, this really tall scary guy pushed me to the ground. He seemed to be angry with me, but then helped me up with this creepy expression on his face, uwah! He said something about meeting up later and becoming one? When I told Ludwig about it, he looked like he was mad at me, but didn't say much, ve. I hope he's not … oh! Lovino just brought in pizza for dinner … ciao!

-Feliciano Vargas


	3. Chapter Two

Dear Diary,

While I was eating lunch today (Lovi homemade it for once!), Ludwig's brother, Gilbert, came over and sat by me. Ve, he had this really little bird with him, so I started petting it. So cute! He asked me about having a picnic near a river sometime, but then Ludwig came over. Funny, as soon as Gilbert saw his brother, he ran off.

But Ludwig was no fun. He made me review my note cards, since I have a test next period.

*later*

I got a ninety eight on the test! Uwah! Ludwig's taking me out for Gelato, later. Hee~, I'm so happy!

*even later*

Ve, I just got back. I wanted to get ten scoops, but Ludwig forced me to only choose six. Oh well. When we were walking back to our dorms, I tripped over this mean crack in the sidewalk. My knee hurt so badly, so Ludwig carried me the rest of the way. I didn't mind though, I got to look at the moon and stars since I was positioned the right way.

Maybe I'll paint it later …

-Feliciano Vargas


	4. Chapter Three

Dear Diary,

The creepiest thing happened today.

I enrolled in this cool looking Culinary class, and so did Francis! I thought it was really neat, too. And the teacher paired us up for partners, since we have to make a soup. While I was chopping up the onions, Francis kept on touching me in weird places, uwah. I didn't know what to do, so I shifted away, but he kept at it! Finally, the teacher saw and sent him to the Principle's Office, for "inappropriate behavior". Ve, I hope he doesn't hate me! Poor Francis …

Anyway, I went to the library with Alfred to find this book called the Atmosphere. It's really funny, since he was looking for the same thing! We couldn't find anything so we went to get some hamburgers instead.

Ve, when I got to my dorm, it was really dark, and I heard scary noises. It sounded like Lovi was in pain, and I was really scared! So, I turned on the lights, but he and Antonio(That's his new friend's name) were just playing a "game"! I was so relieved, and when I told Ludwig about it, he sighed heavily and stuff.

Weird.

-Feliciano Vargas

Thank you for the reviews! They are my fuel. 3


	5. Chapter Four

Dear Diary,

It's finally the weekend! Valentines Day is coming up soon, uwah! I made friends with this really quiet kid, his name's Kiku, and he's really nice! We started a Newspaper Club, which basically means we write the school newspaper. We even got Ludwig to be the editor! Hee, for our first issue, we're writing about how Valentines Day is celebrated around the world! I bought roses and chocolates for all of my friends, … well, just Kiku and Ludwig, but I hope they enjoy them!

Anyway, the Winter Olympics started! Ve, I'm rooting for Italy all the way! We sat with another kid, Mathew on the couch and watched it all on the television. For some reason, he seemed really excited and cried a lot. I thought the effects were really cool, too! Maybe they'll host the Games in Italy next year …

Oh yeah! Before I forget, that really tall, scary guy's name is Ivan. I have English class with him, but I didn't realize until today. The teacher made me sit next to him, since Lovino and I were passing notes. He keeps on staring at me with this creepy expression like he wants to kill me. I … I want to move seats! I guess this is my punishment …

Ludwig just came over to help me with my math homework, so bye!

-Feliciano Vargas


	6. Chapter Five

Dear Diary,

Sorry for not writing in this for so long! Lovi stole it, and then forgot he had it until I asked, ve. Anyway, I have lots to tell~

On Valentine's Day, when I gave Ludwig the roses and my homemade chocolates, he acted really, really weird! I guess it meant he liked it, since he gave me a gift card to one of my favorite Italian restaurants. Kiku seemed pretty surprised by them too, but thanked me and ran away. Huh…

In Art, the teacher told us we could free style paint, so I made a piece that I thought was nice. But my teacher didn't think so, ve. She said drawing naked people was inappropriate. I said that the human body is beautiful, and we shouldn't be shy about it! That's probably how I winded up serving a detention! The worst part of it was that Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were there too. They scared me and touched me in weird places again. The teacher didn't ever notice!

Ludwig said he'd do something about it, and that makes me feel better.

Anyway, soccer tryouts are tomorrow. I better get some rest!

-Feliciano Vargas


End file.
